


A Dream and A Light

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cunnilingus, I've shipped them for like a month but they interacted on social media so i got motivation to write, M/M, Seduction, Trans Male Character, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dream finds Aleksandar interesting.
Relationships: Velveteen Dream/Aleksandar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Dream and A Light

NXT was the only thing giving wwe views right now. They're doing what the main roster can't. They gave a real show, not some cliche marriage and cheating story. Horrible. Tasteless. The Velveteen Dream gave the audience what they wanted. He played mind games, wowed the audience no matter who he fought. No one could match the Velveteen Dream.

And yet, there was someone so similar. 

He preached to cleanse the people of some disease, promising peace and many other things. He acted god like, dressing in pretty colored gear with gold necklaces dangling from his neck. 

Someone said he was acting like Dream. He didn't mind, for his response was, "Do not compare me to dreams, I do not sleep."

Dream was intrigued, he couldn't deny it. He obviously had the same current goal as him. They both wanted to fight Roderick Strong. They agreed he wasn't a man, but a bully that loved to take things from people. Aleksandar understood.

He couldn't get those intense eyes out of his mind. That strong face, hardened with determination and so many underlying emotions. His body, well built and slim...It was burned into his brain. It's like the time he was in awe of Aleister a while ago. Dream wanted to say something to him, but how? Aleister suggested going to his hotel room. That was ridiculous, intrusive, and just creepy.

...so why was he outside of his room?

Dream anxiously chewed at the stem of his sunglasses, thinking of what to say when the other man faced him. This was embarrassing, the dream too nervous to talk to someone of the same age. The tall door was the only thing separating them right now. Dream finally took a deep breath and knocked on the door, putting his sunglasses back on and straightening his posture.

The door creaked open, revealing the other man who stood about four inches taller than him. His hair fell over his shoulders, longhand wavy. His lips were pink and soft looking, a deep contrast to his straw jaw and cheekbones. He was shirtless, displaying his well built body and slim hips, as well as faint scars under his pecs. Dream felt his mouth dry up, but nodded his head to the taller man.

"You must be Aleksandar."

"I am." He spoke, his voice soft and smooth. He bowed slightly, his eyes sparkling faintly in wonder and embarrassment from his appearance. "It's an honor to be in your presence, Mr. Dream. What can I do for you?"

Dream felt his face heat up. He coughed into his hand softly, adjusting his sunglasses and huffing. "I...just wanted to talk. And please, stand straight. The Dream doesn't need all of that bowing." Of course, Dream did find it rather flattering but also slightly embarrassing.

Aleksandar straightened up, his cheeks tinted pink. He stepped to the side, letting Dream into his room. His hotel room was clean, a slightly damp towel on the rack. It smelled faintly of lavender and cocoa butter, and there was a small collection of crystals by his bedside. Dream sat on his bed, disregarding the stray pair of boxer briefs on the edge. He looked at the taller man, eyes scanning his body and his nervous posture as he shuffled around. 

"You can sit down. This is your room, after all." He reminds, patting the spot next to him. Alek nodded, swallowing as he took a seat next to Dream. They sat there, taking in the moment before Dream looked at Alek.

"Collecting crystals is an interesting hobby. I dabble in it a little myself." He breathes, reaching out to touch the necklaces dangling from Aleksandar's neck. At the end of one was a little pink crystal, rose quartz, that helped ease anxiety and stress. The other was an agate, which enhances strength and courage. Dream heard the other man's breath hitch as his fingers brushed against the bare skin of his chest. Dream smirked a little. "My favorite crystals are apopholyte..." He hummed, before chuckling. "And smoky quartz."

Aleksandar went red, trying to keep his composure. The air grew thick with sexual tension, making them both hot. Dream laid back, letting his jacket fall open and revealing his abs. He let out a soft sigh, his eyes squinted in a seductive manner behind his purple sunglasses. 

"You know Aleksandar, I don't usually do this." Dream mumbled, reaching to slowly take off his sunglasses. "I don't go into anyone's hotel room. But you, I like you. You understand."

"Understand…?" Alek breathed, squirming so slightly as Dream looked him in the eyes. "I see….we have mutual hate for Roderick. We're the same age, want the same thing...but what do you see in a newbie like me?" 

Dream didn't answer. He pulled the taller man down, flipping them over so that Dream was straddling his hips as Aleksandar laid on the bed. The other squeaked, the breath leaving his lungs in a woosh. They were both so warm, their bodies radiating need from each other. Dream leaned down, stroking Aleksandar's strong jaw. 

"Alek...I've had this desire ever since I saw that picture of you. You truly look extraordinary." 

The Dream never lied. He was letting all of his thoughts out in this moment. He leaned down, pressing his lips to the shell of Alek's ear. He exhaled softly, his hips slowly grinding against his. "I want you."

Alek whined softly, his hips twitching under Dream's. He boldy kissed the shorter mans jaw, eliciting a shudder. Dream kissed down his neck, between his pecs, and down his hard abs. He reached the edge of his boxers, teasingly giving it a tug with his teeth. Aleksandar gasped, his legs tensing up nervously. Dream sensed this, and purred to him softly. 

"Now, now...no need for the nerves. Let me do everything. Experience…" He breathed, pausing and pulling down the soaked boxers, revealing the other man's cunt. "The Velveteen Dream."

Dream got to work. He nuzzled at the soft skin of his inner thighs, nearing his lips. He used a thumb to spread them, revealing a soft, pink arousal in front of him. Dream pants softly, licking at his folds.

Aleksandar cried out, his back arching at Dream's tongue zig zagged through his wetness, getting close to his clit and entrance without touching either. Dream's tongue was warm, soft, wet...everything he had ever wanted to feel. Alek had never really touched himself, or been touched. So this feeling was so new, so good…it was dizzying. 

Alek desperately searched for something to grab on to, the pleasure frying his brain. He settled on gripping the bedsheets, his hips rolling up onto Dream's mouth. Sparks sped through his veins, his legs tensing up and twitching around Dream's head. 

Dream pulled away, his lips glistening from Alek's arousal. He smirked, tugging at his own yoga pants. 

"You've certainly got a good taste.." He grunts, tossing his own pants to the side. "I want to feel you inside."

Alek just nodded meekly, spreading his legs shyly. He pulled Dream down closer to him, his eyes hazy and needy. "Take me…make me impure…"

That was all Dream needed. He pressed the tip of his cock to Aleksandar's warm, wet slit, adding pressure. Alek let out a noise of pure ecstacy as Dream sunk into him, stretching his vigrin hole. It was such a new feeling, a burning, odd feeling that Alek needed more of. They sat still for a minute, letting the other adjust to the feel of each other. After a minute Alek experimentally rolled his hips, gasping at the sensation of Dream rubbing inside of him.

"Oh," Dream gasps, biting his lip as he slowly begins to thrusts. "You feel like heaven.." 

Alek couldn't speak, his brain was trying to process Dream's cock touching all of the sensitive nerves deep within Alek. He somehow hit all the tender spots with each careful thrust, making a warmth bloom deep within him. He was already breathing hard, his back arching and tensing as he was driven to the edge. He came hard, shuddering and contracting around Dream.

"Ah….already?" Dream pants, a little whiny. He hitched up Alek's leg and laid it on his shoulder, letting his member sink deeper into Aleksandar's warmth. The taller man squeaked, still sensitive after his previous high. Dream hushed him, rolling his hips deeper into his cunt. Alek was whimpering, sobbing and trembling from the sensitivity of his insides. His mind was blank, the only sensations he felt being an intoxicating mix of pain and pleasure, killing all of his rational brain cells. Dream grunted lowly, licking his lips softly. "I'm….close--"

Alek rolled his hips up, panting and tensing up again, sobbing loudly and cumming over Dream's cock. Dream slammed deep into him, releasing his seed into Aleksandar's virgin cunt. It was quiet, nothing but the sound of breathing filled the room. Dream went limp, pressing a kiss to Alek's pink lips. 

"Mm…..The Dream liked that."

Alek blushed, wiping drool from his lip. "I-I….didtoo.." He smiled, running a hand through his long hair. 

"Maybe we could add in Aleister next time...He likes you too."

"I guess he has a type." Alek joked. Dream chuckled, sighing.

"Yes, he does."

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. I like these two


End file.
